Age of the Millennium
by Kanika-Isis
Summary: CHAPTER 4 - Just like the name says, more God cards ... when will i all end? WHEN? ahem Sorry about that ... please RR
1. Nightmare Memories

Chapter One – Nightmare Memories  
  
"Open this door at once!"  
  
Yami awoke with a startle when he heard a loud banging on the golden door to his quarters. His wife sat up beside him, clutching the thin white sheets close to her naked body.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, open this door!" the voice echoed louder.  
  
Yami's wife put her arms around him, terrified at the noise.  
  
"Yami, what is happening?" she whispered.  
  
"It's alright, my love, be silent", he said, stroking her waist length black hair, "Stay here. I will see what all this noise is about, don't you worry".  
  
He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then got up, covering his naked form with a long, navy blue robe that dragged along the ground. The banging continued as he approached the door clutching the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck.  
  
"I'm coming!" he shouted, slowly becoming annoyed.  
  
He opened the huge engraved gold doors to find three men standing there all in hooded black capes. The leader had a few gold chains around the neck and waist of his cape. Yami frowned.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Do you have a good reason?" he demanded, leering at them.  
  
One of the men grabbed Yami's arms and locked them behind his back while the other pushed the doors open wider and strode up to Yami's wife, gagged her and bound her hands behind her back before bundling her up in the white sheets and carrying her out.  
  
"What are you doing, leave me be!" Yami demanded and he watched his wife being carried away, "Kanika!! Put her down, leave her out of this!!"  
  
"I apologies, Pharaoh, but Master Zali requests both of your presence so we must bring you both to him", the leader said flatly.  
  
Then the three men lead Yami and Kanika away to Zali's hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Argh, un-hand me!!" Yami shouted when they entered Zali's room.  
  
The man laughed and pushed him to the ground while the other dropped Kanika on the floor. She whimpered a little from the pain of the fall that went through her spine. Yami crawled over to her and un-bound her hands than took the gag off her.  
  
"Yami, I'm afraid", she wept, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Shh, you will be alright", he assured her, holding her close.  
  
Then they heard a large door opening and closing at the far end of the hall. A tall man with a long black ponytail on the left side of his head stood by the door, wearing the same cape that the kid-nappers wore. He also wore a gold headband around his bald head, which was decorated with ruby and emerald jewels. He began to approach a slightly raised platform in the centre of the room while the thugs forced Yami and Kanika to move to the platform as well.  
  
"Welcome to my domain, young Pharaoh", the man said in a husky voice, "I am Zali. It is a pleasure you could come".  
  
"What is this all about, Zali?" Yami asked, holding Kanika close, "Couldn't this have waited till the morning?"  
  
"No, you foolish man, it cannot! I have called for you because of one reason!" Zali explained, pointing at him and glaring, "You, my Pharaoh, have something that I want – give me your Puzzle! I want the Millennium Puzzle and Circlet!"  
  
Yami growled deep in his throat, holding the chain on his item tightly. Zali shook his head sadly and snapped his fingers, which prompted two of the men to split Yami and Kanika up. Then the leader pulled the Puzzle over Yami's head and then the Circlet from the top of Kanika's head, he then gave the items to Zali.  
  
"No, my Millennium Puzzle!" Yami cried, gritting his teeth.  
  
"These items are mine now!" Zali laughed, "Now my Pharaoh, I must send you away".  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami yelled.  
  
Zali smirked. He then opened the top of the Puzzle and a strange pale green glow emitted from the opening, also a peculiar humming. Yami frowned, wondering what Zali was up too – he had never seen this man before so he wasn't sure why Zali was doing this. Yami could hear Kanika yelling at the man holding her nearby.  
  
"I'll tell you why I am doing this, you fool!" Zali shouted, reading from Yami's mind, "Because I want to get rid of you and rule in your place!"  
  
He held up the Puzzle and Circle.  
  
"And I will have the power of the Pharaoh while I'm doing it!" he laughed evilly.  
  
Yami gasped at hearing Zali's evil plans. He tried to pull away when Zali placed a hand on Yami's forehead and began chanting an Ancient verse. The young Pharaoh could feel himself getting weaker until finally his spirit was lifted from his body completely and transferred into the Puzzle. The lifeless body of Yami collapsed on the floor with a blank face, eyes rolled back. Kanika cried out to her husband, tears streaming down her cheeks but Yami didn't move.  
  
"Zali, how could you?!" she cried, looking at him, "What do you have against Yami that results in doing this?"  
  
"Pure lust for power, my Queen", Zali sighed happily.  
  
Kanika felt rage build up inside of her. She then bit down hard on her captors arm and while he was sulking over it Kanika charged at Zali and pushed him, sending the Puzzle flying off to the side. On impact to the floor, the item crumbled into pieces with the sound of glass shattering ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kanika-Isis: All right, now this is my first YuGiOh fanfic so go easy. If some things sound OOC then that's my problem, okay? And I don't own YuGiOh, otherwise I would publish this story as a graphic novel ^_^ I'll post the next chapter when I get the chance to type it.  
  
Yami: Looking forward to it ^_^  
  
Kanika-Isis: *glomps Yami* 


	2. The Search Continues

Chapter Two – The Search Continues  
  
"Miss Kanika ... excuse me, Miss Kanika?"  
  
She opened her eyes slightly and sat up, holding her head. She saw one of her friends, Sanura, standing by her bed while her other friend Femi was standing near the door.  
  
"I had that dream again ..." Kanika told them, hugging herself.  
  
Sanura looked at Femi with a concerned look on her face. Then they sat down on her bed and reassured her.  
  
"Do not worry, Miss Kanika. We will find him ..." Femi said, "We came to tell you that we are almost there".  
  
Kanika looked out the window of the sleeper train they were on and watched the scenery go by. Domino City could be seen in the distance – the next destination on the search for her long lost love. It had been a many long centuries since her husband had been gone and Kanika decided it was now time to leave Egypt, and bring him back home. From the time Yami had been sealed away, Kanika and her two ladies in waiting managed to banish Zali and his lackeys away to the Shadow Realm, but in doing so, they set a dark vortex over Ancient Egypt and the whole land was sent into a time loop, remaining in the same time and era from then on after. Kanika, Sanura, Femi and the people stayed the same. Not even the land changed – buildings and landscape included. Kanika just knew that he was still alive somewhere – she could feel it.  
  
"Domino City!" a voice echoed over the speakers.  
  
"Please hurry, Miss Kanika", Femi said and the two left her to get dressed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
When the train slowly pulled up to the station, the three girls stepped off the train all decked out in their Ancient Egyptian clothing but with a cream-colored cloaks with hoods so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves – it didn't work. Everyone was watching as if they were from the circus. They took no notice as they walked through the crowds and marveled at the architectural structure of Domino Station. It was similar to the station at the previous city, but nothing like in Egypt – to get around, they had to ride on camel's or horses, which was what they used for almost half of their journey seeing it was the only transport they had. Then a man with a black cloak approached them and bowed.  
  
"Greetings, my Queen. I am delighted you could make it", he said pulling the hood back, "My name is Amun. I will be your guardian in Domino City".  
  
Amun was an olive-skinned man with one blue eye and one green eye, and curly black hair in a small ponytail. He had the tattoo of two dots beside each other on his forehead.  
  
"Thank you Amun, we are eternally grateful", Sanura thanked him.  
  
Amun nodded and beckoned for them to follow him. When the girls saw his car, they were a little nervous about getting into it, seeing they'd never been this close to one.  
  
"Do not worry, my ladies. This will take us to my home", he assured them, holding the back door open, "I have much to tell you about this city and ways for you to fit in".  
  
Kanika nodded and then quickly got inside, followed by Sanura and Femi. Once Amun sat inside with them, the driver pulled away from the curb and drove off. A few seconds down the road, Amun took this chance to start explaining things to them.  
  
"First of all, because you are all at a young age, I will enroll you at the local freshman high school", he explained, showing them a photo of the school, "You will be among friends there but don't let on that you are Egyptian Royalty – then they will think you are weird".  
  
The girls blinked at the photo while Amun continued.  
  
"I will have to ask my wife to see if she can purchase some uniforms for you, and she will show you how to put them on", he said, holding his chin, "I will talk to the teaching staff about your subjects, then they can decide what is best for you".  
  
Kanika nodded again, a little confused but still understanding everything he was saying. Sanura spoke up.  
  
"Where are we staying?" she asked.  
  
"At my home. It is close to the school, so you could walk there if you wanted", Amun answered with a smile, "My house is fashioned and designed just like an Egyptian palace so you will feel right at home there".  
  
Femi brightened up at the idea of home and she giggled at the thought of a soft, llama wool bed with goose down pillows and clean white sheets.  
  
"There is also what you would call a 'hobby' here in Domino called 'Duel Monsters' which you might like", he said, pulling a card from his cloak pocket, "If you learned this game, you would fit in really well at the school".  
  
He handed the playing card to Kanika. At the top it said 'Dark Magician' and a picture of the monster was in the middle. Kanika dropped the card and covered her mouth, her breathing began to quicken – it was the same monster Yami used whenever he dueled, centuries ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Before long the car pulled up to Amun's huge, mansion-sized house. Even the front garden was fashioned like an authentic Egyptian courtyard with a fountain in the centre and all different plants and flowers. As Kanika, Sanura and Femi excited the car, they marveled at how much it reminded them of home.  
  
"Please, follow me", Amun said, walking towards the front door, "I will have you settled in and then we will have dinner along with more explanation".  
  
The girls hurried along behind him, anxious to see the inside of the huge 'palace'. When Amun opened the big double doors, their jaws dropped. It was just how they imagined it – thick stone pillars, wide square doorways with carvings in the frames, carpeted halls, hanging tapestries, standing candle- abras. It was an Egyptians heaven. A little girl with long, thick, curly black hair came running up to Amun, arms outstretched. She wore a little cream-colored dress with a multi-colored woven belt and a beaded collar that sat over her shoulders.  
  
"Daddy!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hello, precious Maxine. Did you miss me?" Amun asked, picking her up.  
  
He then turned to the girls and smiled.  
  
"Alright, now follow my daughter Maxine and she will show you to your rooms", he explained, putting his daughter back down, "Then I will come back up to help you get organized and hopefully I will have your uniforms by this evening. Now off you go".  
  
Maxine ran towards a door that must have lead to the sleeping quarters and the girls followed. She then stopped out the front of three doors and waved furiously for Kanika, Sanura and Femi to hurry up.  
  
"This way, come on! These three rooms are yours!" she called, pointing to the carved doors, "My daddy will come by later. See ya!"  
  
Then she skipped away and the girls entered their own rooms. After a while, they gathered in Kanika's room and talked for a while.  
  
"Do you think we will find Pharaoh Yami in this city?" Femi asked, looking at the open window.  
  
"I do not know, Femi. I guess time will tell", Kanika answered.  
  
She pulled a sheet of tan-colored tarp with a small painting on it – it was a painted portrait with her and Yami together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kanika-Isis: Well, there's the second chapter. Be gentle okay ^_^  
  
Yami: I'm always gentle  
  
Kanika-Isis: Yeah I know *snuggles Yami* I love you!!! 


	3. Who are you?

Chapter Three – Who are you?  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Wait for us!" Joey called, waving to him.  
  
Yugi and Tea stopped walking and turned to see Joey and Tristan approaching. Tea smiled and waved back to them. The four friends were on their way to school. It was the start of the new year – their final year – and so they had to put the excitements of the holidays behind them.  
  
"Come on, guys, your too slow!" Yugi called.  
  
A lot had changed since Battle City two years ago and Yugi's height was now the centre of all talk – he'd grown to just over five-foot-eight in those two years and he'd also filled out more manly, including his voice. He now sounded almost like his alter ego, Yami, but not as deep.  
  
"You walk too fast, Yug", Joey protested, stopping to catch his breath, "Since you've grown taller you walk faster and it's makin' me look bad".  
  
Tea giggled and Yugi shook his head, the chain on his Millennium Puzzle jingling. Once Joey caught his breath they continued on to school while discussing new Duel Monster cards that they had bought over the holiday break.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"This feels strange", Femi said, pulling on her collar, "I never thought I would wear anything else except my robes".  
  
The three girls were also walking to the school, wearing their new school uniform. It consisted of white knee-high socks, a navy-blue pleated skirt, a white short-sleeve blouse with a blue bow at the collar and a creamy- colored pink jacket with the schools emblem on the left breast.  
  
"Have patience, Femi. I know it is a little strange but try not to let it bother you", Kanika assured her with a smile, "I have a feeling today will be all right".  
  
Then the school came into view. It looked alien to the girls – straight walls, no carvings, bright colors, no pillars or lamps – compared to home, this place looked scary. There were kids everywhere; the girls were all dressed in the same uniform as Kanika, Sanura and Femi while the boys wore navy blue pants, white business shirts and navy blue jacket with a stiff collar. They noticed one boy in particular with spiky black hair with red and yellow streaks. He wore the boy's uniform but to replace the white shirt was a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and around his neck and wrists were thick, black, leather belts.  
  
"Look at that boy. He looks a little strange", Sanura said, pointing to him, "But what is that thing on a chain around his neck? It looks familiar".  
  
Kanika just watched him talking with three of his friends and then he turned slightly to the right, locking eyes with her. He stopped talking and they just stood, staring at each other. Kanika lost his gaze when a boy with white hair and another with sandy-blonde hair approached and started talking to him. Kanika felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Miss Kanika, we should go", Sanura said.  
  
She nodded and followed her friends into the school to find the office and register. Little did they know that the spiky-haired boy was watching them, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Yug, what are you lookin at?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's twice you looked away", Tristan said.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just this girl was staring at me", Yugi explained, "Never seen her before, she must be new".  
  
Joey grabbed Yugi in a headlock.  
  
"Is our little buddy developing a crush?" he teased.  
  
"Joey, let go of me!" Yugi said, blushing furiously.  
  
Just then the bell went and Joey let go of Yugi.  
  
"Saved by the bell, huh Yugi?" Ryou asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Yugi let a slight smile go while he rubbed the back of his neck. Then all six of them went into the school for their first class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Yugi Mutou! Please put those cards away and pay attention for a second!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Yugi did as he was told and looked up to the front of the class. The girl he'd seen before was standing there with her two friends and the teacher.  
  
"All right everyone, we have two new members to this class all the way from Egypt ..." the teacher began.  
  
Yugi, Ryou and Namu looked at each other and then the teacher continued.  
  
"From left to right, this is Sanura Aziza, Kanika Isis and Femi Nakia", she explained, "I'd like all of you to make these girls feel welcome".  
  
Namu leaned over to Yugi and whispered.  
  
"I know those names. They've come from Deir el-Bahri", he said quietly, "The Valley of the Kings. They worship an Egyptian Goddess each, I can tell".  
  
Yugi nodded, a little confused. Then Ryou blinked a couple of times and leaned over to Yugi as well.  
  
"Look at what they are wearing, Yugi!" he said, quietly but flustered.  
  
Yugi looked. Sanura wore a bracelet on each wrist, both with the Millennium symbol. Femi wore golden, dangling earrings, likewise with the symbol. Kanika wore a circlet on her head with three gold bars hanging around the edge with the symbol on the front.  
  
"Millennium items?" Yugi thought, "It can't be".  
  
"It is possible, Yugi", Yami said, "After all, how do we know that there is only seven items. There could be many, including these three".  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Not at all, actually", Yami answered, shaking his head, "But I would like to know where those items came from ..."  
  
The teacher then directed the girls to the back of the room where she set up three tables for them next to Tea's, who was on the far left side behind Joey. The girls took off their bags and sat down.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tea Gardener", she said, leaning across, "You could hang around with me and my friends if you would like?"  
  
"Thank you, Tea, we are most grateful", Kanika said smiling, "Everything is very strange compared to home".  
  
"Oh I see. Well, maybe you could talk to Namu about it", Tea said and Namu turned to look at them, "He is from Egypt, too. Maybe not from where you came from but it may help a little".  
  
The girls looked at Namu – they already knew who he was. He was a tomb keeper and an assassin in Egypt. Ryou also turned and looked at Femi.  
  
"Hello, Bakura. What a nice surprise", Femi said.  
  
"Yes it is. You haven't changed one bit", Bakura said, half glaring.  
  
"Mr. Ryou, please turn around", the teacher ordered.  
  
Bakura changed back to Ryou and turned to the front, also apologizing to the teacher. Kanika and Sanura looked at Femi with a questioning look on their faces. Femi just shook her head and turned back to her textbook. Kanika sighed quietly to herself and gazed over at Yugi who sat in front of Joey. He was reading the textbook and twisting his fingers around the thick chain around his neck. In the meantime, Sanura was occasionally looking up at Namu, she could sense Marik inside of him, the man she had once had a secret affair with all those centuries ago.  
  
"Alright, now turn to page five and we will start the work", the teacher announced. 


	4. More God cards?

Chapter Four – More God Cards?  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Tea called.  
  
Kanika, Sanura and Femi turned from their lockers and saw their new friend Tea. She was with Joey and Tristan but Yugi, Ryou and Namu weren't anywhere to be seen. The girls closed their lockers – they had figured it was best to hide their Millennium items from any praying eyes.  
  
"Hi, do you want us to show you around?" Tristan offered, "It might help a little seeing you're new here".  
  
The girls smiled and thanked him. Just after all of them had left the building Yami, Bakura and Marik poked their heads around the corner of a corridor and came out. All of them had their items, which were all shining. Bakura held up his ring and smirked as the needles twitched in the direction of the girl's lockers.  
  
"You were right, Yami", Bakura said in his raspy voice.  
  
"We must have them, Yami, or they may get in our way", Marik said, his long spiked-up hair swaying as he approached the lockers.  
  
"Wait, Marik. Don't be so hasty", Yami said, grabbing his arm, "We should see what these girls are here for before we do anything yet".  
  
Bakura looked at Yami and then down at his ring – why was Femi here and how had she not changed? He was desperate to find out ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"And this is the cafeteria, which always has a line and the food is really bad", Joey said, crossing his arms and nodding sadly, "No one in their right mind would think of going in there ..."  
  
"Oh, so that's why I saw you buying a bag of chips in there?" Tristan asked, eyeing Joey.  
  
"Hey, I was desperately hungry, man", Joey spat, grabbing Tristan's jacket, "And besides, you used to eat that food in there, too!"  
  
"Say what?!" Tristan growled.  
  
Then the argument started. Tea was embarrassed that these two ego-driven males were making fools of themselves in front of the new girls. She was just about to split them up when Namu appeared behind them, grabbed their collars and pulled them apart. Ryou and Yugi were standing behind him.  
  
"Hey, Namu, put me down!" Joey ordered, flailing around.  
  
Namu laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey, but if I do that you'll turn on Tristan again", he said, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi and Ryou laughed when Joey and Namu started arguing this time. Tea managed to get Tristan off Namu so he wouldn't get dragged into it and they approached Yugi and Ryou with the girls in tow.  
  
"So, have you gotten anymore new cards, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Not really. I've still got the same deck as always", he said, fanning the cards out in his hands, "The only difference is that I have Obelisk in there ..."  
  
Kanika looked at Sanura and Femi – Obelisk? He had one of the most powerful monsters in his deck ... how did he have it? Obelisk was one of Pharaoh Yami's prized monsters, next to Slifer and Ra. She lost her train of thought when she head Ryou speaking.  
  
"Yes, and you gave me Slifer the Sky Dragon", he said, holding it up, "You should have kept it, Yugi, you disserve it".  
  
"Save it, Ryou, you might need it", Namu said, holding up his deck, "Don't forget, you may have Slifer, but I have the Ancient God Ra!"  
  
It was then Bakura showed himself and he smirked.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Marik?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Let's duel!" Marik said, placing his deck down on a table.  
  
"Oh, wow! I haven't watched a good duel in a long time", Tea said happily and turned to the girls, "Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters? It's very popular in Domino City".  
  
"Yes, we are very familiar with it", Femi said.  
  
"Indeed, we have cards of our own", Sanura said, pulling her deck from her jacket pocket and showing her a card, "Trouble is, we cannot trade these because they are in Ancient Egyptian scribe".  
  
Tea looked cross-eyed at the card – it was a picture of a cat wearing a gold crown, a gold collar with diamonds and it was sitting on a golden carved thrown with cushions on it. The writing was in fact un-readable.  
  
"What IS this card?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It is Bastet the Cat Queen", Sanura explained, taking the card back, "Femi has Hathor of Love and Kanika has Nut the Sky Goddess".  
  
Yugi smiled and stepped up to Kanika, who blushed and stepped back.  
  
"Then would you have the honor of dueling me?" he asked her.  
  
"Uh ... okay", she said quietly.  
  
So they sat down at a table next to Marik and Bakura, who were still at it, and they shuffled and cut each other's deck. Yugi drew his first five cards and smirked – he already had a good hand. Kanika drew her five – she had the Dark Magician Girl, Monster Reborn, Nut, Female Celtic Guardian and the Pink Kuribo. Kanika kept a blank face as she placed Monster Reborn face down and put Female Celtic Guardian into play. Yugi blinked.  
  
"A female Celtic?" he asked, "I didn't know that one existed".  
  
"In Egypt they do", Kanika said.  
  
Yugi looked at his hand, then he too put his Monster Reborn face down and played his Celtic Guardian. Everyone who was watching gasped when both Yugi and Kanika played their Magician cards. Then Yami took over.  
  
"Who are you and how do you have the opposite's of my cards?" he asked, staring at her, "Do you have the power to see the future or something?"  
  
Kanika's mouth dropped slightly. Did he know? No, she had to continue and play dumb because she now knew who this boy was – it was her Yami inside someone else's body and Yugi wore the Millennium Puzzle to prove it.  
  
"No, I am sorry. It must be just coincidence", she said, shaking her head, "Now I play this card Nut the Sky Goddess in attack".  
  
Yami gasped – it had twelve stars along the top just like Obelisk. Namu and Ryou were now watching and they too couldn't believe it.  
  
"How is that possible?" Yami asked, leaning over the table to see the card, "How can another card other than the God's have twelve stars? It can't be ..."  
  
Kanika picked up her cards and put them back in her pocket.  
  
"I am sorry if you are angry", she said sadly, "But the idea of the game is to win, is it not?"  
  
"Well, yes ... I just didn't expect a card like that", Yami said, and he changed back to Yugi, "I appreciate the duel though".  
  
Kanika smiled and then the bell for next class went. Everyone left the outside area except Yami, Bakura and Marik.  
  
"More Egyptian God cards?! Exactly how many God's were there, Yami?!" Marik growled, grabbing Yami's shirt and glaring at him.  
  
"I don't know, Mari, now take your hands off me", Yami ordered, brushing his hands away.  
  
"No use worrying about it now", Bakura said and he changed to Ryou, "Come on, we must be going". 


End file.
